communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Technische Fragen/@comment-6415846-20140202111040/@comment-5071245-20140202203817
Hallo Gargondola, du hast da etwas Code gemischt: Im MediaWiki:Common.js darf nur JAVASCRIPT stehen. Ganz am Ende sind allerdings die CSS-Anweisungen, die du eigentlich in MediaWiki:Wikia.css austauschen wolltest. Kleiner Tipp: Momentan ist es recht viel Code etc. Gerade weil dies ein TEST-Wiki ist, empfehle ich dir, dass du einzelne Projekte voneinander trennst, damit du ein Projekt unabhängig von einem anderen an/ausschalten, bearbeiten und dann ins Realtime-Wikia übertragen kannst. Das geht dann so: MediaWiki:Common.js /* Jedes JavaScript hier wird für alle Benutzer für jede Seite geladen. */ importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ "MediaWiki:Onlyifuploading.js", // "MediaWiki:Facebook.js", deaktiviert // "MediaWiki:Vollbildschirm.js", deaktiviert "MediaWiki:Button.js" //Beachte: Letztes Element hat kein Komma (Aufzählung endet) ] }); MediaWiki:Button.js //Eine einfache Funktion, die aufgerufen werden soll, wenn der Button gedrückt wurde: function MyButtonFunktion() { alert("Hallo "+wgUserName+"! \nDu hast gerade den Button gedrückt. \nHERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH DAZU."); } //In Position suchen wir ein geeignetes Element, hinter oder vor dem wir unseren Button platzieren var Position = document.getElementById("WikiaPageHeader"); //Ausgangspunkt ist die Überschrift (unzwar der gesamte Bereich inkl. Artikel-Titel, Bearbeiten, Zähler ...) //Da nicht jede Seite sowas hat (z.B. Profilseiten) muss man überprüfen ob es möglich ist if (Position != null) { // Nun werden alle Elemente innerhalb der Überschrift durchgegangen (wie gesagt ... gibt mehr als nur den Titel des Artikels for ( anz=0; anz Und das Selbe auch für CSS: MediaWiki:Wikia.css /* Jedes CSS hier wird für alle Benutzer für jede Seite geladen. */ importArticles({ type: "style", articles: [ "MediaWiki:Button.css", /* "MediaWiki:Hintergrund.css", deaktiviert */ /* "MediaWiki:Test.css", deaktiviert */ "MediaWiki:Sonstiges.css" /*Beachte: Letztes Element hat kein Komma (Aufzählung endet) */ ] }); MediaWiki:Button.css /*Grundeinstellungen für deinen Button */ .MyButton { display: inline-block; /*hat sich bewährt */ line-height: 20px; /*Höhe des Buttons (die anderen sind auch so hoch) */ vertical-align: top; /*Ausrichtung des Textes (oben) */ border: 1px solid #303030; /*Rahmenfarbe: 1 Pixel in dunklem grau */ border-spacing: 0px; /*hat sich bewährt */ cursor: pointer; /*Mauszeiger verwandelt sich in die Hand WICHTIG! */ border-radius: 4px; /*abgerundete Ecken (Internet Explorer) */ -moz-border-radius: 4px; /*abgerundete Ecken (Firefox?) */ -webkit-border-radius: 4px; /*abgerundete Ecken (Mozilla?) */ padding: 0px 10px; /*Innenabstand (hier: oben keinen aber links und rechts 10Pixel ... hat sich bewährt) */ margin: 2px 0px 0px 0px; /*Außenabstand - wird allerdings überschrieben) */ font-size: 100%; /*unnötig, da Standard immer 100% ... aber nice to have */ background-color: #5a3939; /*Hintergrundfarbe: dunkles Rot */ background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #7a7979 0%, #5a2929 50%); /*Die vier hier sind Farbverläufe von grau zu rot */ background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #7a7979 0%, #5a2929 50%); /*für die unterschiedlichen Browser. */ background-image: -ms-linear-gradient(top, #7a7979 0%, #5a2929 50%); background-image: -o-linear-gradient(top, #7a7979 0%, #5a2929 50%); } /*Wenn man mit der Maus über den Button fährt, soll er sich verändern */ .MyButton:hover { background-color: #3a1919; /*Farbe soll dunkler werden */ background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #5a5959 0%, #3a1919 50%); /*Farbverläufe entsprechend anpassen. */ background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #5a5959 0%, #3a1919 50%); /*Farbverläufe, wenn unterstützt, gehen Hintergrundfarbe vor! */ background-image: -ms-linear-gradient(top, #5a5959 0%, #3a1919 50%); background-image: -o-linear-gradient(top, #5a5959 0%, #3a1919 50%); } /*Wenn die Maus gedrückt wird, soll nochmal eine Veränderung kommen (hier werden die Farben auf den Kopf gestellt) */ .MyButton:active { background-color: #5a5959; /*helleres Rotgrau */ background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #3a1919 0%, #5a5959 50%); background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #3a1919 0%, #5a5959 50%); background-image: -ms-linear-gradient(top, #3a1919 0%, #5a5959 50%); background-image: -o-linear-gradient(top, #3a1919 0%, #5a5959 50%); } Mehr Infos über ImportArticle: Development Wikia edit: Sry... war ein Fehler in der MediaWiki:Common.js ... ist jetzt behoben